Secret Obsession
by divaofdarkness
Summary: Bischoff's niece Ana comes to the WWE. Most people instantly hate her hard headed attitude, but one wrestler becomes obbsessed with her.
1. Default Chapter

"Just sit over there!" Bischoff ordered.  
  
"Make me." Ana said casually.  
  
"You know, some of the wrestlers are still here if you wanna go bother them."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Then how do I know if I wanna bother them?" She walked over to his desk and picked up a glass paperweight. "Oooo, what's this?"  
  
"Put it down!"  
  
"Ok." She said, dropping it.  
  
"I hate my sister." Bischoff muttered.  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
"Don't talk about your mother like that!"  
  
"Why not? You do it all the time."  
  
"She's my sister she's supposed to annoy me, now shut up I'm working."  
  
"You know it's funny, working seems a lot like trying to get rid of me so you can screw some slut that just wants the womens title."  
  
"Where would you get that idea?!" Bischoff demanded. Ana opened the door, where Gail Kim was standing.   
  
"Hi Mr Bischoff, I was...."  
  
"I'm leaving." Ana said walking out of the room.  
  
"She's.....nice." Gail Kim said.  
  
"Just like her father....." Bischoff muttered.  
  
"Hi." Ana said walking over to Nash, "You know I was watching you go a whole 20 seconds without getting injured. Is that cos the punching bag doesn't hit back?"  
  
"It helps." Nash said. "You ok?"  
  
"When am I not ok?"  
  
"Good point." He said throwing another punch.  
  
"Why are you here anyway? You just gonna hang around for one night acting like you rule the world and then when it comes to your match you're gonna get injured and scream like a girl until you get even more time off?"  
  
"Why don't you save your anger for the guy you're really mad at?"  
  
"He's not here." She said looking around. "As usual."  
  
"Don't take it personally, kid."  
  
"Don't call me kid." She snapped.  
  
"I'm kinda busy here, what do you want?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to annoy you, it seems to be the limit of my social skills." She said before leaving the room and and walking into Kane. He growled and looked at her.  
  
"Watch where you're going." She snapped, walking away. He turned and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I could really hurt you, little girl." He said smiling.  
  
"Really?" She spit her bubble gum in his face. "Why don't you go for it?"  
  
"Leave her alone." Shawn Micheals said, pulling Ana away from Kane.  
  
"This time." Kane smiled, backing away.  
  
"Don't challenge guys like him." Shawn Micheals warned.  
  
"Screw you." She said walking away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Ana, and other cahracters that aren't wrestlers.  
  
A/N: This is short but I'll write more later.  
  
Ana walked out of the bar, pouring beer into her mouth. She looked up as she heard people walking towards her.  
  
"Hi, Ana." The voice said.  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped.  
  
"I missed you." He said faking a smile. "And my brother, Nero, wants a taste-"  
  
"Taste that." She said, punching Alvero in the mouth and walking away. He reached out to pull her back.  
  
"Big mistake, babe." He whispered before punching her.  
  
Nash walked out of the club and looked at his watch, it was 4am. He looked around slowly and saw Ana walking towards him, she saw him and turned around.  
  
"I'm not that bad." He said, walking faster.  
  
"Maybe you....are..to me." She said, wiping blood off her mouth.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Did he...well when you were together, did he do that before?"  
  
"No, our break up was mutual." She said sarcasticly.  
  
"I'm trying to help."  
  
"And how are you planning to do that?"  
  
"I....will you just stop being so hard headed for 1 minute?"  
  
"You think I was born like this?" She said before suddenly feeling dizzy, she touched her hair which covered with blood before everything went black.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Hall demanded as Nash put Ana down on the bed.  
  
"I think she's lost too much blood."  
  
Hall looked at her for a minute. "How?" He demanded.  
  
"Her ex-boyfreind."  
  
"What? Since when did she have boyfriends?"  
  
"Ask her when she wakes up."  
  
"I'm not gonna ask her anything. I want her gone tomorow morning."  
  
"Scott-"  
  
"What?!" Hall snapped.  
  
"She was drinking."  
  
"She's an adult. she can drink all she wants."  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"Just leave it alone." 


	3. chapter 3

Ana woke up and looked around the room slowly, realising she had no idea where she was. She opened the door and walked downstairs, where Hall and Nash were watching TV.  
  
"Why am I here?" She demanded.  
  
"You passed out last night after you had a fight with your ex." Nash answered.  
  
"A fight? Who won?" She asked.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Great." She said walking towards the door.  
  
"Ana," Hall said pulling her back. "Why are you dating guys like him?"  
  
"Why? Run out of soap opera gossip and wanna talk about my life?"  
  
"I don't want you around guys who are gonna hit you."  
  
"Daddy," She said with fake sweetness "I'm training to be a wrestler. Guess what happens to them?"  
  
"They get hit." He said before punching her. "Tell your slut mother that I don't want a reminder of my mistake."  
  
"That implys you've only made one, you pathtetic, drunk loser."  
  
Nash jumped up to pull Hall away from her.  
  
"You know, the only reason people still know your name is cos you hang around with him." She glanced at Nash. "And he doesn't know when to quit." She left the house and Nash let Hall go.  
  
"That little bitch!" Hall shouted.  
  
"Yeah, she's the bitch, it's all her fault." Nash said, Hall glared at him. "Come on Scott, she has a right to be mad at you."  
  
"Where were you?" Bischoff demanded.  
  
"I went out, met my ex boyfriend, apparently passed out and Nash came along to play hero."  
  
"You were with your father?"  
  
"No, I didn't even know what was going on until I woke up this morning." She smirkied. "Might have talked to him a little though."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want Hall's brat anywhere near me, get out!"  
  
Ana picked up her bag and left the room. 


	4. chapter 4

Ana sat down on the sand, watching the blue waves of the sea move in   
  
and out. She closed her eyes until she felt someone behind her.  
  
"Hiiii!" Eugene said sitting down.  
  
"What do you want?" Ana demanded.  
  
"Uncle Eric told me to tell you we're leaving in...erm...i forgot."  
  
"He sent you here by yourself?"  
  
"He said you might be with your dad and if you was I should leave you."  
  
"Why would I be with that loser?"  
  
"Well....he's your dad-"  
  
"I don't have parents Eugene, remember when mom told you that?"  
  
"I..." He thought for a few minutes. "That was before you went to that   
  
place....is that why you're so sad?"  
  
"Ana, you comin' or not?" Alvero asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ana said, standing up. She turned to Eugene. "Tell Eric I'm   
  
staying here." She said before walking away.  
  
"What's up with that guy?"   
  
"Leave him alone, Alvero." Ana said quietly.  
  
"I have to leave in about an hour." Nash said to Hall.  
  
"Yeah, ok.....Make sure Ana's ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Even if she will make it hard."  
  
"Hi, babe." Alvero said, walking over to Ana.  
  
"Hi." Ana said before kissing him.  
  
"Listen, I really need you to-"  
  
"Enrico?" Ana finished.  
  
"Yeah. Look, babe, I know you hate it but I spent all my money coming   
  
out here to find you and you know how much fun I have when he gets me   
  
the stuff. Anyway, can you blame him for wanting somebody so hot?"  
  
"It's not gonna be like before is it?"  
  
"No, baby, just once. And I promise I'm not gonna hurt you again. I l  
  
ove you."  
  
"Ok." Ana said, nodding her head.  
  
Bischoff sat in his hotel room and picked up his phone before dialing   
  
Ana's number.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"Where the Hell are you?"  
  
"In Miami."  
  
"You're with your father aren't you?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"It is my business, you've signed a contract so get out here now!" He   
  
said before putting the phone down.  
  
"Sorry." Ana muttered to Alvero.  
  
"Let me go with you." He said before kissing her.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hi." Enrico said walking into the room. He walked over to Ana and   
  
wrapped his arm around her waist before giving Alvero the white powder.   
  
"You look so great, Ana." He said, moving his lip to her shoulder. She   
  
closed her eyes and hoped it would be over soon. 


	5. chapter 5

Ana walked into her hotel room and saw Hall tied to a chair facing the bed. She watched his eyes widen and turned to see Kane standing over her.  
  
Hall closed his eyes when he heard his daughter screaming. He moved his wrists, trying to lossen the rope around them. He felt it cut deeper into his wrists with each movement.  
"Well that was fun." He heard Kane say after what seemed like days. "I think I'm going to like you being here." Ana screamed and Kane left the room.Hall listened to Ana crying but still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.  
"Dad." She wimpered, crying even harder, making Hall more determind to losen the rope. He kept moving his wrists quickly, as Ana's crys got quieter and he got more tired. Eventually he could move his hands, he looked up as he untied the rope around his ankles; the room was dark and Ana was silent.  
"Oh god." He muttered, as he looked at Ana. Her clothes were ripped, her eyes were only half open and she was covered in dried blood. "Ana?" He said softly. After a few minutes he pulled her into his arms. "We have to get out before Kane gets back." He said, more to himself than anyone else. He looked down at her and noticed she hadn't moved at all. After checking her pulse he carried her down to the car.  
"Ana?" He said after driving for a few minutes. When she didn't respond he picked up his phone.  
"Yeah?" Nash said.  
"Hi, Kev."  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"Can you go to Ana's room and get her stuff?"  
"Sure. What room? You 2 actually speaking now?"  
"106. And...we're...I'll tell you later."  
  
Nash walked into the house at 3am, and walked into the living room before putting the bags down. He looked over at Hall and snatched the beer from his hand.  
"What are you doing?" Nash demanded.  
"I didn't drink that much.."  
"You're not supposed to drink at all."  
"Kev-"  
"What? Where's Ana?"  
"Shower. She's been in there since 12."  
"What happened to you?" He said, noticing Hall's wrists were covered with blood. 


	6. chapter 6

Nash walked upstairs, thinking about what his friend had just told him. He walked into the spare bedroom, where Ana was lying down on the bed.  
"Are you ok?" He asked. Ana stayed silent. "Stupid question, right?" Ana didn't say anything and he left the room.  
"She's not talking." He said as he walked into the living room.  
"Can you blame her?" Hall asked, before drinking more beer.  
"Stop doing that." Nash said, taking the bottle. "What am I supposed to do"  
"Make sure you're sober for when your daughter needs you"  
"She'll never need me."

Ana lay on the bed, not bothering to look up when she heard the door open.  
"Ana?" Nash said softly. "I know it's only been a week but you have to say something." He waited for a minute but Ana didn't respond. "You need to eat something." Again, Ana didn't respond. "Ana, look at me." He said sitting on the bed and pulling her up to make her look at him. Tears slid out of her eyes but she still didn't speak. "Why won't you let me help you"  
"I wanted you to help." She said bitterly.  
"That was a long time ago. I can help you now." He said, but he didn't get an answer. "Ana?" He waited a few minutes for her to say something, before giving up and walking downstairs. Ana got up and walked into the bathroom, she pick up a cloth and started scrubbing her skin hard, ignoring the blood that soon flowed out.

"Uncle Eric?" Eugene asked walking over to Bischoff's desk. "What happened to Ana"  
"What?" Bischoff asked without looking up.  
"She's not here.....you said she"  
"You know what Eugene, I don't know what happened to her, and to be honest I really don't care, now why don't you go and bother somebody else before I give you a match with Kane."

Ana continued scrubbing at her skin before the cloth was taken from her hand.  
"What are you doing?" Nash demanded.  
"I can still.....I want it to...." She said, crying. "I want it to stop"  
"I know." He said softly. "But what you're doing won't help"  
"Leave me alone." Ana said, walking away. She sat down on the bed.  
"Why do you do this? I know you're hurt, I know you've been punished for what isn't your fault but why do you have to shut everyone out?" He looked at her for a few minutes before turning to leave.  
"Not everyone." He heard her say. "Just you." He turned to look at her. "I know it'll hurt you." He sat on the bed and watch her drifting into a deep sleep. 


	7. chapter 7

Ana woke up and looked at Nash, who was still sitting beside her.  
"Don't you have anything to do?" She snapped.  
"Nope"  
"Well find something." Ana suggested.  
Nash looked at her for a minute, before reaching out to touch her black hair. Ana wanted to move away but found herself moving closer to him, she cried as he pulled her into his arms.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered into her hair.  
"You know, I could count on 1 hand all the things I ever wanted from dad but I didn't get any of them"  
"I know"  
"You don't know." She said, pulling away. "I...my parents hated each other. I was a mistake"  
"You weren't"  
"Yes I was! The only thing I really wanted was to stay with you but he hated me too much to let that happen"  
"It's ok." He said, pulling her closer.  
"I hate him." Ana muttered.

Maria walked up to the house, and knocked on the door loudly. When it was finally open she pushed past it to get inside the house.  
"What are you doing here?" Hall demanded.  
"Where's my daughter"  
"OUR daughter is upstairs. For some reason I don't think she wants to see you"  
"You think she wants to see you?" Maria asked, raising her eyebrows. She started walking up the stairs.  
"Leave her alone." Hall said, following her.

"I'm not asking you to be nice all the time...I just.....you can trust me ok?" Nash said, still stroking Ana's hair.  
"Ok." The girl muttered.  
"Why are you here?" Maria demanded, storming into the room. "How many times have I told you not to see your father"  
"She's over 18, she can see who she wants." Hall snapped, walking in.  
"I don't think so." Maria said, reaching ou for her daughters arm. "Come on we're leaving." She said, pulling her off the bed.  
"No you're not." Hall said, grabbing Ana's other arm.  
"You are so pathetic!" Ana shouted, pulling away from both of them.  
"Maybe, but at least I'm not a suck up like your mom." Hall shouted.  
"No, you're too drunk to be a suck up"  
Nash put his hands on Ana's shoulders and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him while her parents continued arguing. 


	8. chapter 8

Hall walked into the living room, drinking more beer.  
"Why do you keep drinking thst stuff?" Ana asked softly. Hall looked at his four year old daughter.  
"Just go back to sleep, babe." He muttered, sitting at the table.  
"No! That stuff makes you weird." She said, getting off the sofa "Ana, go away." He said through gritted teeth.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She screamed, reaching for the bottle. He pushed her away, making her hit her nose on the table. She put her hand over her face, screaming in pain, while her father was asleep in the chair

Ana woke up suddenly, sitting up as she tried to push the memory out of her mind. She looked around the room slowly, still feeling like Kane was there, before getting up and walking into the living room down stairs, where Nash was watching TV.  
"Hi." She said softly.  
"You 't sleep. I feel like Kane's here"  
"I won't let him hurt you again"  
"I wonder what they're doing to Eugene." She muttered.  
"Why don't you go to RAW and find out"  
"I can't"  
"Don't let Kane ruin your life"  
"I'm scared." She admitted quietly. "I've never felt this scared of anything. I just want it to stop." She said, crying.  
"I know. I know this isn't fair but you have to make it stop"  
"How"  
"Well, going to RAW would be a start, you wouldn't even have to see Kane, you could just get your brother and come back here. I'll go with you, I promise"  
"Will dad even let him in here?"

"No!" Hall shouted. "I am not having that loser in my house"  
"Scott"  
"No"  
"It'll give your daughter something to take her mind off things"  
"I don't care"  
"I know, you proved that years ago, but this is my house too and Eugene is staying here so get used to it." 


	9. chapter 9

"You hungry?" Nash asked, walking outside where Ana was sitting on the swing.  
"No." Ana said, looking down at the charm bracelett on her wrist.  
"Are you sure, cos there's loads of cake left"  
"If I eat I'll get fat"  
"Ok, you're not allowed to think about how you look till your 13. You've got 4 years left"  
"You're weird." Ana smirked  
Nash opened his eyes and looked around the room, before ventually getting up.

"That was so great Eugene." Triple H said. "You're gonna do great if you stick with us"  
"I'm sure." Ana said, walking into the room. "Eugene, get your stuff, we're leaving"  
"Who are you?" Triple H demanded.  
"She's my sister!" Eugene said, hugging Ana. "Get your stuff." Ana smiled, pushing him away gently.  
"Sister?" Triple H smirked. "You don't look anything like him"  
"We have different dad's. They don't look anything like each other. His dad is almost as ugly as you and my dad"  
"I'm not ugly." Triple H smiled. "I think we'd look great together"  
"My dad-" Ana continued, ignoring him. "already hates you. I don't think planning how you'd look with his daughter will make him like you"  
"I'm ready." Eugene said.  
"Who's your dad?" Triple H asked, as Ana and Eugene left the room.

"So Chris Beniot hit me with the chair and Triple H said he wasn't sorry-" Eugene said.  
"Well he was lying." Ana said.  
"Why would he lie"  
"Because you were just with him and not Beniot." Ana opened the door and walked into the house.

"Hi." Nash said walking into Ana's room, where she was sitting on the bed. "Hi." She answered, looking up. "Is Eugene ok"  
"Yeah, he's fine. You know, you did a good thing for him"  
"Well it's about time somebody did." She said, before he pushed a bracelett into her hands. She picked it up and looked at all the charms slowly. "I don't remember this one." she mutterd holding a snake charm.  
"It's new." Nash answered. "Like I said, you did a good thing today"  
"Thanks." She said softly. 


	10. chapter 10

"I'm not signing that." Hall smirked.  
"Come on, this is for your daughter-" Nash said.  
"If you think I'm gonna let you adopt my daughter after you just told everyone I'm always drunk you can forget it"  
"You know this is what's best for her"  
Hall opened his eyes and tryed to get back to sleep, but the guilt wouldn't let him.

"Hiiiiii!" Eugene said, walking into the kitchen.  
"Great." Hall muttered.  
"Hi." Ana smiled. Hall took beer out of the fridge. "What are you doing?" Ana asked.  
"What? He's allowed to be happy and stupid, why aren't I"  
"Because you can't stop after one"  
"So I don't stop." He said, before drinking some.  
"Dad...why do you do this"  
"Do what"  
"Ruin my life!" She screamed, walking out of the kitchen.  
"How am I ruining her life?" Hall demanded, looking at Eugene.  
"I...Triple H said Beniot ruined my life." Eugene said eventually.  
"Your life was ruined the day you were born." "That's when my life started!" "Get out." Hall said, gritting his teeth.

"What's he doing?" Ana asked, walking into the room.  
"Calling Beniot." Nash answered. "I'm surprised he knows the number"  
"Where's my dad?" She asked, looking around the room.  
"Kitchen. I don't think you wanna go in there"  
"He's drunk isn't he"  
"Beniot said that he really was sorry." Eugene said putting the phone down.  
"Of course he said that. That's what they say." Ana snapped.  
"Ana-" Nash said.  
"No. I have to live in the real world, why shouldn't he"  
"This is not the real world." "It is. Before wasn't real, before the drinking, when he was...he's not my dad now, he's the drunk guy. I used to think he was... I wanted to be like him and I'd fall asleep and think how lucky I was that he wasn't boring like other dads, and then he just...changed. It was like he's dead"  
Hall stood by the door, listening to his daughter. 


	11. chapter 11

Ana looked in the mirror as she brushed her black hair, looking at the small scar on her lip from when the peircing was ripped out by Kane. She walked down into the kitchen, where Eugene was with Beniot.  
"Hiiiii!" Eugene said.  
"Hi." Ana answered, forcing a smile.  
"She's my sister." Eugene said to Beniot.  
"You don't look like Bischoff." Beniot commented.  
"How many people can really be that unlucky?" Ana smirked.  
"If we're talking about looks how many people can be as lucky as you are"  
"Well, you, me...I think that's it"  
"Oh great, more losers." Hall said, walking into the kitchen.  
"Very social, dad." Ana smirked. "Nice to know what you think of me"  
"I'm not talking about you." Hall said. "So what's going on in loser world today"  
"They were saying that they look lucky." Eugene said.  
"I don't even wanna know." Hall said, leaving the room.  
"Nice." Beniot muttered. "At least he didn't head straight for the beer today." Ana said.

Ana sat at the table, flipping through a magazine when Eugene walked in.  
"Ana"  
"What"  
"How come that scary thing isn't in your lip any more"  
"What scary thing"  
"The silver round thing...I"  
"Oh. Kane ripped it out." She said casually.  
"Kane's mean." "I noticed." "He said he was my friend"  
"What?" Ana demanded, looking up at Eugene.  
"He said he liked me...then he hurt me"  
Ana got up and quickly walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Hall walked out of the kitchen drinking beer. He heard someone at the door and went to answer it. Ana's mother, Maria stood in front of him, her lip was bleeding and her hair was soaked by the rain. Hall moved to let her in.  
"What'd he do this time?" He sighed.  
"Why are you drinking?" Maria asked.  
"It's my life, I'll do what I want"  
"Your not supposed to drink"  
"What do you care?" He snapped before looking closely at her lip. He moved his thumb over the cut.  
"I'm scared." Maria said softly as Hall pulled her closer.  
"It's ok." He whispered, leaning back to look at her again. Her hand reached up to touched his face as their lips met. 


	12. chapter 12

Latisha C, thanks for the reviews, I do actually type it so there's a new line when someone speaks but the text documents mess it up. They delate half the punctuation too but there's not really anything I can do about that.

Hall opened his eyes and looked at Maria, who was still asleep. He reached over to touch her hair and noticed she was waking up.  
"Eric's gonna kill me." She said softly.  
"I won't let anybody hurt you"  
"I know"  
They lay in silence for a few minutes.  
"I should check on Ana."Hall said, moving to get up.  
"No." Maria said, pulling him back. "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself"  
"You've been saying that since she was 3." Maria smiled and moved her lips up to his.

Ana walked into the arena, trying not to draw attention to herself. She waited until she heard Kane's enterance music, then walked towards the ring. After a few minutes of watching his match she got into the ring and hit Kane with the chair, she kept hitting Kane harder as she thought of what he'd done to Eugene, and what he'd done to her. Her thoughts turned to her parents, Alvero and Bischoff until she felt the chair being snatched from her hands. She turned to see Bischoff behind her.  
"What are you doing?" He demanded.  
Ana looked at him for a second, before punching him, causing his nose to bleed. She looked at Kane who was knocked out, and covered with blood, before leaving the ring, smiling in satisfaction.

"Ana?" She heard a voice say backstage. She looked up at Beniot.  
"Hi." She said.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"I am now"  
"Bischoff might put you in a match with Kane." Beniot warned.  
"Yeah well, then I just get to hurt him again don't I?"

"She's gone back to Alvero hasn't she?" Hall said, walking up and down in the kitchen.  
"Who's Alvero?" Maria asked.  
"Old boyfriend. He used to hit her"  
"What? Why should she have a boyfriend like that"  
"I don't know. Like mother like daughter." Hall said, looking at Maria.  
"Karl's not like that. He...he just gets mad sometimes"  
"When Ana was living with you he got mad all the time"  
"Like that time you broke her nose?" Maria shouted.  
"I was drunk"  
"You're always drunk"  
"You think you could shout a little louder, there's a kid next door that needs to be woken up." Nash said sarcasticly.  
"I remember something!" Eugene said happily.  
"Hopefully your name." Hall snapped.  
"Leave him alone, it's not his fault." Maria said.  
"Yeah, guess it's his genes isn't it"  
"What do remember?" Nash asked.  
"I told Ana that Kane said he was my friend and then I turned around and she was gone"  
"She's gone to RAW." Hall said eventually.

"You really sound like Hall's daughter." Beniot commented.  
"Maybe that's cos I am"  
"How is he"  
"Drunk. Same as always"  
"That's not your fault." Ana looked at him, surprised that he knew what she was thinking.  
"Yeah but I wish I could make him feel better so he doesn't feel like he has to drink"  
"It's not about what you do-" Beniot started to say, before Ana pressed her lips on his.

"Kane's hurt her hasn't he?" Maria said, crying harder than she was a few minutes ago.  
"She'll be ok." Hall said.  
"She won't. He's too strong, he's hurt her before"  
"She'll be ok." Hall said, beore leaning down to kiss her.  
"What are you doing?" Ana asked, walking into the kitchen.  
"Where were you?" Hall demanded.  
"Why are you sober"  
"Answer the question." Maria shouted.  
"Why are you here? Oh I get it, you two wish that I wasn't born so you act all screwed up when I'm around and then become your normal selves when I'm gone"  
"I was worried about you." Hall said. "I didn't know...if you were gonna go to RAW or...if Kane would hurt you"  
"And you suddenly feel better when my mother's tongue is down your throat. I thought you already knew this but you hate her"  
"I don't"  
"What"  
"I love her"  
"What"  
"Scott-" Maria said. "I can't...I love Karl"  
"You don't." Hall said as Maria walked towards the door.  
"You're choosing that retarded maniac over him?" Ana said.  
"I'll call you tomorow." Maria said.  
"Don't bother." Ana answered.  
"I need a drink." Hall said as he heard the door close.  
"Dad-" Ana said. Hall looked over and saw the tears in her eyes. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hall hugged his daughter, wondering why she hadn't left with her mother. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I want it to work so you'd"  
"It doesn't matter." Ana muttered, pulling away. "So you loved her?" She muttered.  
"Yeah"  
"And you let me think I was a mistake?" She asked, blinking back tears.  
"I wanted to tell you"  
"Why didn't you"  
"She said"  
"I don't care what she said! You never listen to anybody, you always do what you want so don't tell me you listened to her"  
Hall looked at her before moving towards to fridge to get some beer. Ana snatched the bottle from his hand and threw it at the wall.  
"And don't start drinking everytime you can't get your own way"  
"What do you want me to do?" Hall muttered.  
"I don't know." She looked around the kitchen. "I'm going to bed."

"I heard something breaking." Eugene said, walking into the kitchen. "Last time I heard something breaking then quiet mom was sleeping for a long time"  
"How long?" Hall muttered, sitting at the table and covering his face with his hands.  
"I...3 months...I think. Is Ana ok"  
"I don't know." He moved his hands away. "I've messed a lot of stuff up for her"  
"Don't you like her"  
"Of course I do. She's my daughter. I love her"  
"She thinks you don't. She used to cry all that time cos nobody wanted her. She said I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Is she gonna be mad at me now"  
"No." Hall sighed. "Are dad's supposed to want us"  
"Yeah." Hall looked up at Eugene. "Yours is an idiot"  
"He says I'm a idiot." Eugene muttered. "I don't try to be"  
"He's wrong."

"Hiiiii!" Eugene said, walking into Ana's room. He opened the curtains so the sun shone into the room, Ana cover her eyes with her hand. "Scott said my dad's a idiot"  
"You needed him to tell you that?" Ana asked.  
"He said he loves you"  
"Ana stayed quiet for a few minutes. "He's lying." She said eventually. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Can people chanage the colour their hair is?" Eugene asked.  
"Yep. Why?" Ana askd, flipping through a magazine.  
"Cos I think Scott should change his. It's ugly and weird, not soft and pretty like yours." He answered, touching her hair.  
"He already does. It's grey really. He's really old-" She was interupted by someone knocking at the door. "If that's mom I'm gonna rip her throat out." Ana said, getting up to answer it.  
"Hi baby. I missed you." Alvero said, walking into the house.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Ana demanded.  
"I told you. I miss you"  
"You mean you miss having a girlfriend to pass onto your friends"  
Alvero looked at Eugene. "Hi-" He started to say.  
"Leave hime alone. Get out before all of your limbs get broken"  
"You wouldn't hurt me, baby." He touched her face gently and moved to kiss her.  
"No, I wouldn't." Alvero smiled. "Dad!" Ana screamed.  
"You bitch!" Alvero muttered.  
"What?" Hall said, walking downstairs.  
"You said you wanted five minutes alone with Alvero." Ana said, smiling sweetly and pulling Eugene out of the house.  
"Bitch." Alvero muttered, before being punched by Hall.

"This one's nice." Ana said, picking up a seashell out of the sand.  
"Yeah, I want that one." Eugene said."What did Alvero do that was bad"  
"It's complicated." Ana said. She looked around the beach, which was almost empty, and felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Hate to break this to you." Alvero said, as blood poured out of his mouth. "But your little girl is not as innocent as you like to think. She slept with half of Miami while we were together"  
"Because you made her!" Hall shouted, throwing another punch.

Ana opened her eyes, ignoring the pain, and saw Kane standing over her. 


End file.
